Storm In The Room
by AllysonGems
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the episode "Storm In The Room". It's a lot more emotional.


**_An: This is a alternate ending to the episode "Storm In The Room".Some dialogue in this is from the original episode. I hope you enjoy reading this and I love reading your reviews. Also this is a One-Shot as of now._**

* * *

"You're not my mom." Steven frowns while putting away his phone.

"I'm not?!" Imaginary Rose says shocked.

"This is how I want you to be, but I don't know if this is who you really are." Steven realizes.

"I've learned things about you." The room started going darker. "Things you wanted to keep secret. You locked Bismuth away inside Lion because she wanted to shatter gems and you never told Garnet or Pearl. But then you shattered Pink Diamond!" Imaginary Rose frowned at Steven's words.

"Now all of Homeworld has it out for Earth and The Crystal Gems and me!" Steven held onto his curly hair in worry. "You put us all in danger and you just…DISAPPEARED!" Steven yelled making the room create a storm. "Ahh!" Steven was scared by the sudden lighting. "whoa. Ahhhh!" Steven was picked up by the strong winds. "Erhh." Steven hit the ground.

"I finally know the truth. I know what you are." He looked up at his imaginary mother floating above him. "You're a LIAR!" He yelled. "I thought you never wanted to hurt anyone, but you hurt EVERYONE! "How could you just leave Garnet and Amethyst and Pearl and…and Dad! They don't know what to do without you! Maybe they didn't matter to you as much as hiding from the mess you've made!" Steven finally stood up. "And that's why I'm here, isn't it? Did you make me just so you wouldn't have to deal with all your mistakes?" Steven yelled pointing up at his imaginary mother. "Is that all I'm here for." He fell to his knees.

Imaginary Rose was still floating in the air. The storm only got worse. It didn't slow down any and it wasn't going to. Steven's thoughts got to him, he couldn't keep them inside any longer.

"Now I have to deal with what you left behind! It's not fair. You say we're our own human being or gem, but I'm neither. I'm half gem, half human! I can't be my own human or gem with your gem!" Steven was lifted back up into the air by the wind. "Even if you didn't make me to hide from your mistakes, you would have had to known I would have to deal with your mess." Steven was slammed back down into the ground causing bruises.

"Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. How could you leave them? They needed you and still need you, but you left them. You were their leader. They looked up to you Rose Quartz!" Steven yelled not even seeing Rose Quartz as his mother anymore. "Then there's dad. You knew he was going to get involved with gem stuff when you left. He loves you! He misses you and I know he wishes you were still with him." Steven was breaking down.

"You didn't really even want me. The tape was all a lie." Steven was picked up by the wind again but he floated face to face with the imaginary Rose Quartz. "Home World is coming back. I can't even help Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl defeat them because I'm too weak, I'm not you." Steven lifted his shirt exposing the Rose Quartz gem. "Your gem makes me you in the eyes of others. I mean I would believe that too if I was seeing it through their eyes. I'm not you! I'm nothing like you!" Steven spawned his shield. "I can't look at you anymore without feeling all of this hurt." Steven flung his shield at the imaginary Rose Quartz which poofed into a cloud. "I just can't."

The storm stopped. He fell to the floor in tears and it started raining in the room. He was covered in bruises and scratches, but he didn't care. He eventually got the courage to get out of the room. The temple door opened showing his empty room. He walked up the stairs and crawled into his bed.

"I missed you." Steven said referring to his bed. He was just in space for a while saving his Dad.

"Hey Shtu-ball!" He heard his Dad outside yelling to him. "Guess who's back in jean shorts!" Greg happily said coming into the house along with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. "And guess who also got you pizza!" Greg opened the box of Pizza going up the stairs to Stevens bed. "It was me!" He hugged Steven from behind as the others came upstairs as well. Steven was too emotionally drained to turn around.

"Steven?" Greg got worried.

Steven turned around. You could see he was emotionless. Everyone knew something was wrong with him. He was also covered in bruises and scratches from being pushed around in the room.

"Whoa! Dude what happened to you?" Amethyst was the first to speak.

"Steven! Are you okay? Where's the corrupted gem?" Pearl spawned her spear in panic.

"There isn't a corrupted gem." Steven said with no emotion.

"Want some pizza?" Greg tried to cheer him up but Steven turned back around facing his wall. "You know you can tell me what's wrong." Greg said putting down the box of pizza but getting no response from Steven. "Is this because of me getting kidnapped by Blue Diamond? Everything is okay now. You saved me." Greg smiled but soon frowned still getting no response from Steven.

"Steven." Garnet spoke softly taking off her shades. "I know what happened and I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop you from doing it." Garnet sat on Stevens bed where Greg was.

"What are you talking about Garnet?!" Pearl freaked out.

"Can I speak to Steven alone, please." Garnet said looking at everyone else. They all went outside onto the beach.

"Steven please look at me. Its just you and me here." Garnet ruffled his hair.

Steven turned around feeling safe with Garnet. He knew she would know. There was no way keeping it from her.

"Thank you." She smiled and propped Steven up into her embrace. "I was hoping you wouldn't take this path, but it seems you did." She frowned holding him tighter to her.

"Garnet. I'm sorry." Steven cried.

"Don't be sorry Steven. I know you wanted answers." Garnet was thinking of what to say next. "Pearl and I didn't want to give you any because we didn't want you to think of your mother differently." Garnet found the right words.

"She is a liar." Steven looked up at Garnet still in her arms. "She lied to you about Bismuth!" Steven felt bad bringing up Bismuth again.

"Yes, she did lie about Bismuth but you have to put yourself in her shoes. She didn't want others getting the wrong idea. Think about Peridot. She didn't know what she was doing to the Earth was wrong. She thought it was right. Well it would be like shattering her without any chances. Those gems on Homeworlds side during the war were forced to. Its all they knew." Garnet tried wording it so Steven would understand.

"That sort of makes sense. She didn't have to lie to you and Pearl about bubbling her away." Steven thought.

"She could've told us, you're right. I think it was better that she didn't." Garnet did feel betrayed when she found out what happened to Bismuth. She knew in the long run it was better for her and Pearl to have been in the dark about it for all those years.

"What about Pink Diamond?" Steven held onto Garnet tighter. "Rose Quartz didn't want to shatter anyone but she shattered her. The Diamonds are hurting from the loss of her. She was like their little Sister." Steven explained.

"It was the only way for Earth to be saved. Your mother knew it was wrong, but in the end it would be better for everyone else. All the bad cancels out because its done much greater things." Garnet was trying her best to explain.

"Garnet?" Steven said.

"Yes Steven?" She answered back.

"She made me so she could hide from all of her mistakes. I'm…useless." Steven started crying fresh tears.

"Don't say that Steven. Your mother wanted to create something new. She wanted to create a human being. Rose and Greg were madly in love, I should know." Garnet winked with her third eye. She was made of love after all.

"You guys needed her and you still need her." Steven frowned.

"Steven, we wouldn't change a thing. We love you. Sometimes it might seem like we only want her but that's because we miss her. She gave our lives a whole new meaning." Garnet looked down at Steven. "She gave us you. You have showed us what we are protecting is worth it. You aren't useless Steven, you're far from it. I've watched you grow and become this amazing new being." Garnet wiped a few tears that were gathering up in her eyes.

"Garnet I love you too." Steven hugged Garnet tightly while crying.

"Don't you ever think that you don't matter. Your mother wanted this. She knew what she did was wrong. It was to protect the ones she loves. She loves you a lot Steven and she didn't want you to know about what she has done. She didn't want you to think of her differently." Garnet stood up holding Steven in her arms like a baby.

"Thanks Garnet. I really needed this." Steven smiled feeling better and safe in Garnets arms.

"Let's have some Pizza. Your Dad was very excited to eat it with you." Garnet put Steven down and put back on her shades.

"It looks good!" Steven went down the stairs calling in his Dad and Amethyst and Pearl with the Pizza box is his arms.

They all came in not talking about what happened before. It did worry them on what happened to him, but they knew it was best to not bring it up.

"They were all out of peperoni by the way so I just got you mushroom. I hope that's alright." Greg said kind of worried he wouldn't want it.

"Its perfect." Steven said with a smile looking up at his dad and then looked around at his family.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
